The truth behind the lies
by kimi170
Summary: What if the roles were reversed and Hermione Granger was a slytherin, with great secrets that went beyond the unexpected. Who would help her discover the truth behind the lies?


I want to make a story that is completely different from other out there. There may be similar ones to this one, and it doesn't matter because I really wanted to make one of this and I'm really glad that I'm going to start and make a new story that would make me want to write again. All the other stories that I have started I have not continued because I always felt that there was no point in continuing and hopefully with this story I will be able to gain inspiration and actually continue what I want to start.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beginning: age 3

The large endless field, with the tall green grass made home to a beautiful young girl, with serene caramel eyes, and sun kissed skin, smooth and delicate. Running to where her little legs can take and the wind fighting with the mass of curls that are stuck to the top of her head. Life, and innocence liberating from every single pore and every single part of her body, making everything and everyone around her sprout the same happiness and joy, she shared with nature and a magical being that was yet to be unleashed. Nothing could be wrong, nothing could ever come to ruin the great gift of life that this child had, a child that could save even the most evil creature in the world, Nothing stood strong enough to over power this one child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Interrogation room: age 22

**smack**,** Thump, smack**

"Is that all you got!, you know I'll never talk not even with all the torture you're giving me. I. Will. Never. Talk" she spat the left over blood that accumulated in her mouth from all the punches she was receiving.

" Listen Granger, you will talk one way or another, whether you like it or not, so you better open your fucking trap soon. Some of us actually did some good in our lives and want to go home." Draco Malfoy cleaned his knuckles after the last punch.

"Ha! Fuck You Malfoy, you will never get nothing from me, so you better quit you fucking yapping and go to you wife... wait she's dead" Hermione let out a light chuckle and received another punch.

"Don't you ever talk about my wife again, you disgusting piece of fucking filth" He gritted his teeth and gave her another punch.

"Have I touched a sore spot Malfoy, never thought you were the one to hold grudges" She spat once more and turned to look at the window to her right.

"Why don't you come out Potter, too scared, that's why you sent you stupid boyfriend to do you dirty work, how typical of you, just taking the credit... you sodding bastard" She looked at the tinted window and gave another cold evil laugh.

"Okay that's it you stupid slag, CRUCIO!" He pointed his wand at her and watched her squirm in pain.

"Okay Malfoy let her go, that's what she wants to get from you" Harry potter came out of the tinted window and lowered Draco's wand.

"Take the filth to her cell, being in the same room as her is making me sick." Draco said motioning towards the door.

"Ok mate, that was useless, she doesn't want to answer, and at this speed she is going to be let free, we have no evidence against her." Harry told him patting him in the back.

"I really wish she would speak or even someone testify against her, she is responsible for a lot of deaths and needs to pay" Draco said, scratching his neck and cleaning the left over blood from his fingernails.

"Well, we can only hope, and keep looking. How about a drink mate, you sure could use it."

"Yea that'll be great Potter, but only one, I have work to do."

They left only hoping to finally solve all the cases that were pointing at Hermione Granger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granger Manor:

"Hey mom, guess what I learned today?" Five year old Hermione Granger asked her mother with great joy.

"What is it sweetheart?" Her mother asked, taking her little hand and leading her to the back yard.

"Well Ms. Willington told me that the Granger's were powerful wizards and witches and that we make the world a better place, like those comic books daddy has, is it true mommy?" She asked with a tiny spark of glee in her big caramel eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, it is all true, and one day you will lead our family to a better tomorrow, right?"

"Yes mommy." The little girl jumped from her mothers lap and ran towards were the library was to get a story books and read. Life couldn't be happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azkaban jail cell: age 22

Hermione was dropped and pushed into her cell and left in the cold hard floor, left to her own mercy after all the abuse and the pain that caused her to do all this unexplainable things, and for what she didn't understand. as far as she could remember she was supposed to be saving the magical world, and so far all she had done was kill, cry and get hurt.

"Ugh, bloody hell I'm in so much pain." she whimpered and stoop up to the tiny stone bed.  
With her torn shirt she wiped the blood from her cheek and lips, and took a long sigh. She knew that doing this was a tiny sacrifice that she had to do, the prophecy had mentioned her, she was the one to save them. Those bloody bastards that believed it was all her fault. That it was her that caused all the trouble. But she would endure and rescue her parents. This was all for them, they were the only people in this world that truly knew why she was doing all of this, it was for them, it was to save all this people that didn't know. That didn't even know they were in danger. It was for freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granger Manor: age 11

Hermione Granger was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, minding her own business, when her elf Tinky came into her room.

"Missus Hermione, your father is asking for yous in the family room, mis" The elf asked her.

"Ok, thanks Tinky, I'll be right over, by the way is Blaise here?" she asked

"Yes, he's waiting for yous in the pool area miss." The elf told her

" Thank you Tinky, you the best" She hugged the elf and left the room.

"Hey daddy you called me?" She asked standing in front of her father, looking at him with wide eyes and swinging back and forth.

"Yes my love, your letter from Hogwarts came today" He handed her a letter and saw her eyes become even wider and started jumping in happiness. Her mother walked in and saw her daughter make a very funny victory dance and chuckled.

"Blaise is waiting outside to show you his acceptance letter sweetie, you two might want to talk" She said, while handling her husband a cup of tea. She ran toward the pool are waving her letter franticly.

"They grow up so fast, don't you think love?" She asked her husband.

"Sure they do, as long as no boys are involved I'm fine." He said as in matter of fact. She let out a small laugh and hugged her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jail cell: age 22

Caressing the small heart shaped necklace and opened it. There on the left side layed a picture of her mother and father. With the tip of her finger she touched their faces something caught on her throat. She really didn't open the necklace often, only on the occasions where she felt extremely alone or depressed. On the right side layed a picture of a small boy and a tall, handsome, brunette man hugging each other tightly. Looking at those pictures made a small tear slip down her cheek.

" I swear to you, I will fucking kill the bastards that did this to you. I swear"

With that promise she closed the necklace and started formulating a plan. A plan that would make sure she was able to regain what was left of her life and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Local Pub: (Draco) age 23

"Harry I don't know what to do with this case, is driving me mad" Draco said sipping his firewhiskey.

"Well Draco, I can't tell you I know either, she is a tough cookie to break, we have literally tried everything we can, from crucio, to fake drowning, bloody hell Draco, we have tried muggle tortures and nothing has made her talk." Harry said in experation trying to calm down his nerves.

"I know, but this case has gotten personal, she knows what happened to Astoria. I need to know Harry." He said putting his head down on the table.

"I know Draco, but she won't talk, we can't get a confession." He said patting his friend on the back.

"Maybe we can talk to Ron, he just got back from the physiology reunion thing from America, I bet he can help right?" He asked, trying to make Draco feel better.

" I guess, it's worth a try." He let out a long sigh and only hoped that maybe Ron, could make her talk at least a little, enough to know what she did and how was she involved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Platform 9 3/4 and Hogwarts: age 11

" Ok Blaise are you scared?" Hermione asked, grabbing her trunk until her knuckles turned white.

"No, are you?" He asked back.

"Of course not, Grangers are not scared." She answered, feeling a little more confident.

" Hey Mione' I think that you are going to be one of the most popular girls in school, you know because you parent being the freaking best at everything since Hogwarts." Blaise told her taking a bigger stance leaning against his trunk.

"You know what your right, mother told me, that she had had the highest grades since professor Snape." She flipped her hair to her left shoulder and with her head held high she made her way to a compartment.

While looking for a compartment, she opened one where four other students were sitting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Hermione said and started to turn away.

" Hey don't worry, plus I think we are going to be in the same year so why not present each other" The raven haired boy told her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Ok, well... what's you name." She asked

"My name is Harry Potter" He said with a bright smile. To his right was a red haired boy, who also smiled at her but blushed a little.

"I'm Ronald, Ronald Weasley" He said, struggling to say his name.

Then she moved her eyes to the boy sitting in the other seat in front of them and looked at his grey eyes.

"Well, that leaves only me, I'm Draco... Draco Malfoy" When he said his last name, Hermione froze and shivers went down her spine. Her parents have told her a lot about the Malfoy's and how they were a bad influence to the magical society. She was always told to keep away from the family at all costs, and to never trust them. Shaking her brain out of her trance she managed to say her name.

" Um... My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." The compartment grew quiet and rather awkward.

"Bloody hell you are Hermione Granger, your the daughter of Daniel Granger" The red haired boy said with great surprise.

"Yes, that's my father, why?" Hermione asked smiling broadly

"He's just the best auror there has ever been, he's like the Dumbledore for fighting you know who" He said.

"He's name is Voldermort, my father says that you should not fear his name, is a sign of fear and weakness" She stated looking directly at Ron. Draco cleared his throat and cooly said.

" Well, if it isn't a Granger, never thought they had a daughter, I thought that they were all too almighty to share their greatness with anybody else besides themselves" Draco said to Hermione. Hermione was angry, nobody insulted her parents and her like that.

"Draco, stop that was mean." Harry said, sending an apologizing smile to Hermione.

"Well is true, have you ever been anywhere near the Grangers, God just because they are rich and famous they act superior from everyone else, that's why my father couldn't work in the ministry with them, they envied that he was better then them." He spat.

"Draco shut up, you know is not rue, it was you father who took the dark mark and couldn't find a job, so just shut up and don't blame her parents, she came to be nice and make friends." Harry told him

"Like I'll ever be friends with her." He looked at her and gave her a disgusted face.

Hermione saw red, so she spoke.

"Well, if it isn't a Malfoy, what are your parents doing now? nothing more than being the evil little nobody's that no one takes pity on, you are not even worth the pity Malfoy, so the only person that can't be next to you is me, I might catch something from you and also become an evil cockroach. Of course I don't want to be friends with you, specially since all you can do is torture and kill other people just like you parents." With that she turned around and slammed the door shut without looking back at the shock expression of the boys.

After arriving to Hogwarts they were stopped at the top of the stairs and McGonagall told the student of the rules and sorting traditions.

"Blaise where do you think you would be sorted?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"I hoe slytherin, my whole family has been in slytherin, how about you? He asked her

"As well as your family mine has also been in slytherin, so i'm rooting for it, I will hate to be a Gryffindor, they seem so annoying, imagine sharing a room ,plus slytherin is more fun don't you think?" She said and headed inside. The great hall was adorned with a spectacular night sky, and candle floated around tabled decorated with different fruit arrangements and the mahogany tables glisten under the light that came from the candles. While walking and looking around she turned to Blaise and said.

"The ceiling is charmed to look like that did you know, I read about it from Hogwarts: A History" She smiled at Blaise and he only chuckled. When they arrived to the front headmaster Dumbledore told the students the rules of Hogwarts and proceeded to the sorting.

"Ok, when your name is called sit and wait to be put in you respective house." McGonagall said. She took a large piece of parchment and started to read the names.

"Susan Bones" A brunette headed girl came to the front and sat. The sorting hat spoke and said.

"Hufflepuff!" The hufflepuff table cheered and invited their newest member in.

"Next, Harry Potter." Harry came slowly to the front and sat. The sorting hat took a while but he and Ronald were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy" Everyone started to murmur as he walked down to the front the sorting hat didn't even fully came to his head and yelled

"Slytherin" The table stood quiet and only a few clapped.

"Hermione Granger" The great hall went silent, but she heard people saying if it was truly her. The hat came in contact with her head and started to talk.

"Interesting, very interesting, a Granger... difficult very difficult, you are very smart, but also very cunning, you are brave but also keep secrets. Your parents have raised you well, smarts as well as beauty, could be a great Gryffindor, brave and smart... umm...no? well than SLYTHERIN!" The whole slytherin table rejoiced in happiness to have such a person in their house. That is when the prophecy started, when it all began. Where it all was writen.


End file.
